


My Haunted House Story

by smileflxwer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Other, Paranormal Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileflxwer/pseuds/smileflxwer
Summary: Sometimes a house becomes so haunted no one should ever live in it again. You lived in a house like that. And now you were going to tell the world your story.【In which Joshua is a ghost and the reader goes on a haunted house show.】【reposted from my tumblr blog: heartshxkr】
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Haunted House Story

“Are you ready? We’re going to start shooting soon.” **  
**

It was hectic. You had never really been on a tv show set before. It still felt rather surreal that you were on one now. But you had a story to tell. One you ran through all of the events that occurred in your brain as you nodded absentmindedly to the staff member who had asked you the question.

It was a story that others had to know about. They had to know about that house and the horrible things that continued to occur within it. Which was why you were rather relieved when you wrote into this show and they accepted you to come tell the events that had gone down. And technically were still ongoing as you had decided to stay in the house despite everything. You had someone dear to you that you couldn’t bring yourself to leave behind.

“Alright. Just look into this camera and tell us your story.”

Glancing around at all the lights and cameras that surrounded you, it was a foreign feeling. But nonetheless, you swallowed any bubbling up anxieties and looked straight into the camera you were told to as you began to speak.

_“It all began a few months back when I first moved into my new house.”_

You still remember the image of the house covered in boxes and the furniture you had taken with you. It was a rather cheap place, which you would soon find out was for more reasons than just the fact it was fairly small. It was ideal for you though, as you didn’t want anything very big.

_“Of course I didn’t think anything odd about it. It was just a nice, cozy home.”_

You certainly had no reason to believe anything paranormal was going on. The only sound that actually interrupted the process of your unpacking being that of a knock at your door. You weren’t quite sure who to expect when you opened it, but it most definitely wasn’t the rather cute boy standing on your doorstep.

“Hey, you just moved in right? I’m your neighbor, Joshua.”

A soft smile was on his face as he introduced himself to you. It was a bit contagious as you found yourself smiling back at him and you politely told him your name in return for learning his.

“It’s nice to meet you Joshua.”

A small moment of silence settled between the two of you, though it was only for a second before you moved out of the way of the doorframe.

“Oh! Would you like to come in? I know it’s not much with the boxes everywhere and everything, but it’d be great to get to know at least someone around here. Especially since there aren’t exactly a lot of people living in this area to my knowledge.”

He nodded in agreement to your words, but as he moved forward to step into the house you saw an expression cross his face. You couldn’t tell what it was though, and as soon as it happened, it was gone and he was smiling again.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty quiet place with few people. So I’m glad to see there’s at least someone to talk to now.”

“Would you like something to drink? I don’t have a lot in the fridge right now but--”

“No, no, I’m fine. But I appreciate the offer.”

So you simply invited him to sit on the couch and you both just began talking about yourselves.

_“We had talked for what felt like hours, and it probably actually was. We just sort of, naturally clicked, if that makes sense. Admittedly, I had just met him that day but I was a little sad when he ultimately had to leave.”_

The houses were rather decently spaced out, so you couldn’t exactly wave him off and watch him walk back and go into the home he told you he lived in. But that didn’t bother you too much. 

And that was sort of how things went for a while. You were still trying to move in, and along with work you really had no time to actually visit Joshua’s place yourself. Yet he would continue to visit you, even sometimes helping you with your unpacking despite you never once asking him to.

Slowly though, some strange things were beginning to happen. But it was nothing major. Just a couple items being misplaced in your eyes. You thought you had placed it down somewhere, but it ended up in another place. It wasn’t any cause for worry. Honestly you had been so busy it came as no surprise you would occasionally forget where you put some of your things. Especially since it had only been a couple of weeks since you moved in.

During this time though, you developed what you believed - or at least what you hoped - to be a bit of a mutual crush on Joshua. You just always really felt extremely at peace with him, even if you couldn’t quite figure out why.

Yet about as slowly as strange things began to happen inside your house, they began to happen with Joshua as well.

It started mostly with you asking him if he wanted to stay for dinner, but every time he politely declined. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that, yet you couldn’t help but feel disappointed. You knew he was just as busy as you. You did keep on hoping he would at least join you one day though.

You didn’t think too much on it until one day, when things took a very odd turn.

You were both just talking as usual as you were finishing up the last of the boxes that needed to be sorted through. It had been a hard task trying to move in, and you were relieved that it was basically done for what you needed to actually remove from the boxes. It was then a question came to your mind you hadn’t considering asking before.

“You know I’ll have a bit more free time on my hands now that I’m basically done unpacking. Maybe I can actually come visit you sometime rather than the other way around?”

It was meant to be somewhat of a joke, even if you did actually want to see what his home looked like. However, he stood frozen for a moment, almost as if he was afraid or nervous about something.

“I’m not really sure that’s a good idea. I mean, I am rather busy myself so I don’t always have time to clean up, and I would want to make sure my house is clean before you stop by--”

You couldn’t help but laugh a bit. _‘So that was all he was worried about?’_

“You’ve seen my house like this, don’t worry it won’t even be an issue.”

“I would still like to make sure everything’s neat though beforehand.”

He was rather stubborn about it, and in the end you just agreed. But you couldn’t help but feel upset, especially since it almost felt like that wasn’t actually the reason he didn’t want you to come over. Like there was some much more bigger reason he was hiding from you. And that feeling kind of hurt.

It was almost as if he could sense your sadness though. He softly whispered your name, you turning to look at him with the best smile you could put on. But it quickly faded into shock as he leaned over and placed a small kiss to your cheek.

“I’m sorry. I just, really do like you. And I really don’t want to mess this up.”

You were too shocked to even wondered what that last part meant. Even if you had believed there to be a mutual attraction, you couldn’t help but still be surprised.

But as he stood there with a bit of a hopeful smile and a small blush decorating his face, you couldn’t help but smile back and tell him that you felt the same way.

_“It hadn’t been until much later when I was laying in bed that I came to a realization: His lips were ice cold.”_

Perhaps it was because of Joshua’s obvious liking towards you that caused the events that took place following this. Or maybe it was just meant to happen no matter what the moment you moved into that house. You weren’t sure you’d ever get an answer.

_“It was about two months ago. When the reason why I came here to tell this story took place.”_

You were simply in the kitchen making yourself something to eat. There was nothing going on in that moment. Just a normal day like every other.

Then you heard a crash.

You jumped, but told yourself something had probably fallen off a table or a shelf. That was until you had set foot in the living room to investigate and you saw a person standing there.

A mask covered their face, along with clothing that basically covered up their entire body. And they held a knife in their hand. You screamed and did the first thing your legs would let you do. Run to the front door.

Yet it wouldn’t open when you tried. The person started to move closer to you as panicked and screamed while banging and shaking on the door, screaming for help.

It almost felt like it was a miracle when the door swung open. You didn’t know why it suddenly did, but you didn’t stop to wonder as you ran straight to Joshua’s house.

You banged on his door, crying out his name to answer and let you in. No one ever answered. Maybe if you were more focused and not terrified out of your mind, you would’ve realized the house was clearly empty. Nobody had lived in it for years.

Unsure what to do, you ran back to try your other neighbor’s house. You didn’t even make it out of your yard again when you felt someone grab you.

You let out another loud scream, trying to yank your arm out of the hand of whoever had got you.

“Hey, hey! Calm down! It’s just me!”

You knew that voice. Joshua.

You swirled around and felt a huge wave of relief come over you as you threw yourself into his arms. It wasn’t even a second later you were sobbing into his shoulder.

“Someone…. Someone was in my house!”

“What?”

His voice was both surprised and worried, a natural reaction.

“I tried to get you to answer your door, but you weren’t home and I didn’t know what to do!”

He held you tightly, letting you cry out the fear you had felt.

“Are they still inside?”

He waited until you had calmed down a tiny bit to ask. But you just responded with a muffled response of, “I don’t know.”

Searching around the house soon after proved no results. Whoever it had been simply vanished.

Joshua stayed with you the rest of the night. You could tell just by his face he was as terrified as you had been. At the time you believed it had solely been for your safety. Not that it wasn’t a reason, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

To your relief he even stayed when you were getting tired, somehow convincing him to stay in your bed with you. The rest of his body had been as cold as his lips, yet you couldn’t deny the warmth that you felt while you laid in his arms. It was enough to actually make you feel the comfort you needed to fall asleep.

It wasn’t until you heard loud noises hours later that you found yourself waking up again. You weren’t sure what it was at first, but when you noticed Joshua wasn’t lying next to you anymore only one thing came to mind. A struggle.

That person had come back.

You jumped out of bed without even realizing it and rushed out into the hallway. Sure enough, Joshua was trying to fight the same person you had just seen earlier in your home that day.

“Get away from him!”

You shouted without even thinking. They both stopped and turned to you. And the rest happened in a blur.

You know you heard Joshua shouting out, “No!” Along with cries of your name when you felt a sharp pain go right through your chest. And then red. 

Blood. It was everywhere. 

And then darkness. All you heard was Joshua’s voice as you faded from consciousness.

You couldn’t tell how much time had passed when you woke up, but you did know it was daytime as the sunlight came in through the windows.

Joshua, along with a couple of other faces you had never seen before, surrounded you. But you didn’t feel any pain. There was no stab wound in your chest. And there was no blood anywhere to be seen that you could tell.

You wondered if it had all been a dream. Or maybe what you had been experiencing right then was just a dream. You weren’t sure anymore.

_“It was complicated. But after a small moment of him hugging me out of relief, Joshua told me everything.”_

He had been a victim in this house. And so was everyone else who was around you in that moment.

_“I figured out later that the other ghosts of the home had been the ones moving some of my things. They were trying to attempt to scare me out of the house. Joshua was trying to warn me at first too, but it never ended up happening. We got too close to each other, and he didn’t want me to have to leave.”_

It was something he felt guilty for. Especially as he had to tell you that the person you saw was the man who killed all of them. It went on for years until one day, one of his intended victims got free and overpowered him. And now along with the others he killed, his ghost haunted the house.

It targeted those who moved in, wanting to torment them as much as he could.

“But what about you guys then? Does he continue to torment you as well?”

The only question you could really think to ask, seeing as you remembered the times Joshua’s expressions just seem off.

“Well, the memories still haunt us. But as a whole he can’t really harm us anymore. He has no actual power over us. So he only really seems to show up when new people move in.”

“Will this only continue to happen if I stay then?”

“No. I’ll make sure it won’t. I don’t want you to have to leave.”

_“It had been a tough decision. But I decided to stay in the end. Joshua and the other ghosts had taken on such a huge pain and burden. I wanted nothing more than to help them. And despite everything, I still felt like I had been falling in love with him.”_

“Nothing since then has happened in the house.”

It was the line you chose to close out with. And like that, filming had been done. Of course, they would probably want to do some reshoots, but you had nothing left to say.

Before the crew knew it, you were gone. You didn’t even show up again despite their attempts to get in contact with you.

They eventually discovered the last person who lived in that house had been murdered, just about two months before they filmed that episode.


End file.
